Question: William is a gardener. He plants $7$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $4$ daisies. How many daisies did William plant in the garden?
The number of daisies that William planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of daisies} \times 4\text{ daisies per row}$ $7\text{ rows of daisies} \times 4\text{ daisies per row} = 28$ daisies